Project Summary In this proposed F32 postdoctoral training grant, a key goal is to provide the applicant with the necessary research skills, training environment, and career development plan to advance in the field of aging research and make important contributions to understanding risk factors and long-term outcomes associated with cognitive and physical decline. The broad research aim is to study the concept of dual decline (cognitive and physical decline in aging adults), characterize the risk factors associated with this group, and determine the how dual decline is related to long-term health outcomes. Maintenance of cognitive and physical function are critical factors in older adults? ability to remain independent. This project is a secondary analysis of data from the Health ABC study, a prospective longitudinal cohort of 3,075 well-functioning older adults (70-79 years) with repeated measures of cognition and objective physical function testing and a wealth of biomarker data, health information, and long term outcomes. This project will (1) identify those with dual decline derived from mixed effect models; (2) characterize a risk profile for those with dual decline, including measures of health, biomarkers, lifestyle, and chronic disease; and (3) examine the long-term health outcomes of individuals with dual decline (dementia, physical disability, hospitalizations, falls, and all-cause mortality). Advanced training in biostatistics, longitudinal data analysis, and multivariate modeling (mixed effect models, survival analysis, and multinomial logistic regression) are central components of the research training plan and will be acquired through coursework at the Division of Public Health Sciences and workshops at the Clinical and Translational Science Institute at Wake Forest University Health Sciences (WFUHS) and elsewhere. Completion of these activities will provide a more comprehensive understanding of statistical epidemiological concepts which will be an essential foundation for the applicant?s future research career as an independent investigator. A strength of this proposed research and training experience are an outstanding team of leading scientists in aging at Wake Forest University and didactic training in career development. Dr. Stephen Kritchevsky will be the primary mentor and Drs. Kathleen Hayden and Iris Leng will serve as co-sponsors. Career development activities will include formal seminars and workshops offered through the Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center Research Career Development Core, and frequent informal meetings with each team member. Responsible conduct of research will be included throughout the training plan. Overall, the research plan, training environment, mentorship opportunities, and resources at WFUHS will maximize the value of the proposed postdoctoral training experience and will greatly enhance the applicant?s potential to become a future independent researcher in aging.